The present invention relates to a holder for supporting a ball mount of a ball hitch, in storage on a vehicle, in which the ball mount includes a stem normally slidably received within a receiver on the vehicle in use.
The use of ball hitches are well known towing various types of trailers from common road vehicles. Common sizes of ball hitches include 1xe2x85x9e inch, 2 inches and 2{fraction (5/16)} inches in outer diameter, however other sizes are also known. Typical ball hitches include a receiver which is mounted on a frame of the vehicle by bolting or welding and a ball mount which is selectively, slidably mounted within the receiver. The ball mount generally comprises a ball supported on a flat bar welded to a stem in which the stem is arranged to be slidably received within the receiver fixed on the vehicle. The stem may comprise a square tube or bar which is usually 2 inches by 2 inches in outer dimensions in cross section. A suitable locking pin is received within co-operating apertures in both the receiver and the stem of the ball mount for locking the ball mount within the receiver. In general, the different sizes of balls for ball hitches are provided mounted on their own respective stems so that the receiver only mounts one of the ball mounts therein at a given time. When the remaining ball mounts are not in use, they are typically stored in a truck box of a truck or in the trunk of a vehicle so as to cause potentially damaging and annoying sliding around of the ball mount during movement of the vehicles. Even when only one size of a ball hitch is required by a particular individual, it is typically recommended for safety to remove the ball mount from the receiver when not in use and thus proper storage of the ball mount is still required.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of storing a ball mount having a stem and a ball supported on the stem in a ball hitch in which the stem is slidably received within a receiver supported on a vehicle, the method comprising:
providing a pocket for slidably receiving the stem; and
mounting the pocket on the vehicle.
The use of a pocket with suitable mounting means for mounting to a supporting surface of the vehicle while securing the stem of a ball mount therein provides proper storage for ball mounts which are not in use. The result is that potentially damaging or annoying sliding movement of the ball mounts within a moving vehicle can be prevented.
The pocket is preferably mounted on the vehicle in an upright orientation. When the pocket is mounted in the box of a truck, the method preferably includes mounting the pocket spaced from an inner side wall of the box upon which the pocket is supported.
The pocket may be mounted to the inner side wall of the box using existing fasteners and mounting apertures in the inner side wall of the box. When a mounting bracket is provided for mounting the pocket on the vehicle having a slot therein, the pocket is preferably mounted in a box of a truck by inserting a cap flange of the truck box into the slot in the mounting bracket.
The pocket and mounting means for the pocket are preferably formed of a single sheet of material which is cut and folded.
The pocket is preferably mounted spaced outwardly from a supporting surface of the vehicle upon which the pocket is mounted.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a holder for a ball mount having a stem and a ball supported on the stem in a ball hitch in which the stem is slidably received within a receiver supported on a vehicle, the holder comprising:
a pocket for receiving the stem; and
mounting means for mounting the pocket on the vehicle.
The pocket preferably includes an opening extending therethrough which has interior dimension of approximately 2 inches by 2 inches in cross section for mating with standard size ball mount stems.
The holder according to claim 1 wherein there is provided a plurality of pockets supporting at spaced positions from one another by the mounting means.
The pocket preferably includes an opening extending therethrough and tranverse locking apertures in opposed sides thereof for receiving a locking member transversely across the opening of the pocket.
The mounting means may include a plate member having mounting apertures therein for receiving respective fasteners therethrough. The mounting means may further include a slot for slidably receiving a flange therein opposite the mounting apertures. The slot and the mounting apertures are preferably spaced apart and opposite ends of the pocket.
When the pocket includes an opening extending therethrough in a longitudinal direction, the plate member is preferably generally parallel to the longitudinal direction.
The mounting means preferably include first and second mounting brackets at opposite ends of the pocket, the mounting brackets being offset in lateral direction from the longitudinal direction of the pocket.
The mounting means may be arranged for supporting the pocket in an vertical orientation or in a horizontal orientation in a truck box of a truck, but an upright orientation is preferred so that a locking pin is not always required to hold the stem of the ball mount within the pocket.